The invention concerns a clip for fastening to a strip or a rib, in particular to a component of a motor vehicle, having a single-piece body made of plastic that has a retaining region, wherein the retaining region has a receiving slot with an insertion opening, a first and a second guide section, and at least one locking finger that is attached to the first guide section and extends from its fastening end in the insertion direction and in the direction of the second guide section.
From EP 1,211,115 B1 is known a clip of the specified type for fastening a strip, in particular a trim strip for a motor vehicle. The clip has a retaining part with a receiving slot into which obliquely projects at least one latching finger that has a latching opening at its free end. A snap-on part intended for insertion in the receiving slot has a projection with a plurality of latching tabs, which latch with a latching opening of the latching finger when the projection is inserted in the receiving slot of the retaining part. The latching finger here is designed and aligned such that it can give way to the latching tabs during insertion of the projection into the receiving slot, but prevents the snap-on part from being pulled out when the latching tabs are latched into the latching openings. In order to fasten it to a component, the retaining part has fastening apertures that studs welded onto the component engage with. The prior art clip is only suitable for snap-on parts with latching tabs or a comparable undercut.
It is also known, from DE 4,300,113 A1, to use clamps made of stainless steel to fasten mounted parts to a rib. The clamps are bent in a U-shape, and have a receiving slot into which project clamping plates with sawtooth gripping teeth at their free ends. In this solution, the component to be fastened to the rib is provided with specially designed retaining parts inside which the clamps must be placed prior to assembly. Because of the stainless steel clamps, the prior art fastening arrangement is relatively expensive, and requires higher assembly forces as compared to fastenings with plastic clips.
In addition, a clip suitable for use in motor vehicles is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,000 B2, which consists of a metal clamp and a plastic body molded onto the clamp by an injection molding process, which forms posts that can be inserted into an opening and a flexible skirt. In this design, the metal clamp constitutes the main part of the clip. In addition to weight disadvantages, the cost of corrosion protection for the clamp by means of coating or the use of stainless steel is disadvantageous.